Cobalt Waters
by nicochii
Summary: A hungry predator on the prowl in the night, the throbbing bass in his ears, the hungry bodies surrounding him. What happens when his prey is more defiant than usual?


**AN: NSFW** xcore boy on boy. Clear warning.

* * *

><p>The music thrummed in his ears, the pulse vibrating from his core out to his fingertips, the bass resonating in his chest. He couldn't even feel the rhythmic beat of his heart over the delirium, bodies bumping and moving up against each other in the dim colors bouncing about the room. His lithe body moved with it, slithering along the dance floor with no destination in sight as several others pressed up against his in wanton need. He would entertain their desires, running slender, well worked hands down their backs and along their thighs while his breath would tickle at their necks, whispers of names and numbers passing over seasoned ears before returning to the throbbing mass of mindless club crawlers. Every night, this was the same routine, and every night had the same disappointing outcome. He'd choose a partner, coerce them into coming to his place, and toss them out on the street the next morning. This routine served him well, but he couldn't help feeling as though he'd been left unsatisfied.<p>

A hand brushed against his hip, dragging upwards and exposing the skin there. Inhibitions led him into a blind kiss, his hands finding their waist as he struggled to turn his body into theirs against the momentum around him, pulling them towards his ache, his emptiness. He gasped against chapped lips, the pressure between his legs intensifying as the hardness settled there. The groan he earned from grinding his newfound arousal against the other was deep and sultry, the vibrato against his lips sending sparks through his body. Pale fingers dug into the skin of his back, claiming this partner for the night. A throaty chuckle was in his ear at the motion, hands slinking their way to an unsuspecting rear. The prowler let loose a groan at the ministrations, his body twitching at the thrill in anticipation. His body only grew hotter as the crowd pulsed around them, their actions lost in the low light while clumsy hands explored new hills of muscle, valleys of excitement. A proposition between teeth around a reddened ear, colorful drinks slipping down overworked tongues, money passing between lethargic fingers.

The elevator doors closed behind them and he wondered when they'd gotten home as this man delved into the expanse of his mouth. He fumbled to press the correct floor, hands pulling at his clothes, circling the sharp hips below his waist. He met those eager lips laced with a heady desire, his own need demanding attention as he forced the man against the wall, using the surprise to pin him by the wrists. Using his leverage while the night's outlet arched beneath him, he stepped back a moment to take him in; his clothes were taut over his chiseled tan skin, his face flushed a rich pink behind a curtain of soft brown hair. Sky blue eyes looked up to meet his, drowning in lust while he panted from the previous encounter. Unable to tame his animalistic urges, he pressed forward, his prisoner emitting a throaty yelp as he met his hips eagerly with an upwards thrust, the heat pooling mutually as lips clumsily found each other once again. The increasing pulse in the wrists beneath fingertips only added another edge to the crawler's arousal as heated skin became slowly exposed. His train of thought melted as his lip was toyed with, pulled between teeth before a skilled tongue teased it. His world spun and the elevator jerked to a stop, his back against the controls and his partner grinning predaciously over him at his full height. Light brows arched downwards in defiance; like he was going to let another man take control!

In his inebriated state, however, his attempt at a change in power was ended prematurely when his wrists were roughly pinned against the cool metal behind him, his body arching instinctively from the sudden intimate contact between his legs, the heated breath ghosting over his lips.

".. What's your name?"

The older man's response was swallowed in a passionate kiss, a groan escaping in its place as his body was set alight once more. The whole ordeal felt surreal, his head spinning from the influx of endorphins and his blood racing throughout his heated body. Gasps filled the halted elevator as the brunette pulled back, just far enough to allow his playmate to answer him.

"Hope."

It came out much more shallow and eager than the man had wanted. He fought against his new partner's grip, eyes lidded and desperate to run his hands over the muscled body before him. A coy smile spread over bronzed skin and the prowler almost lost it, opting to bite his lip in a painful attempt to distract himself from his climbing arousal. They were moving in a slow rhythm now, soft grunts escaping the pair as they reveled in the pleasure. The white blonde managed to clear his mind enough for speech, having long since given up his fruitless attempt at escape.

"And you?"

His breath was low and husky, sending the other into a frenzy as his thrusts became sharp and jerky, his head resting in the junction of his boytoy's neck. Hope grinned at this reaction, seizing the opportunity to nip at the expanse of flesh offered before him. The boy beneath him twitched violently, a deep moan resonating in the small space. The older man backed off, giving his partner enough time to regain himself, encouraging him with a feeble attempt against his restraints. A low chuckle when the brunette reaffirmed his grasp, head snapping up as he straightened, panting.

"Noel."

Porcelain skin pressed firmly against solid tan, their bodies shining lightly under the fluorescents of the metal casing they were currently claiming as their own, shirts forgotten at their feet. Swift hands worked the man's belt, his wrists a little sore as he rested them atop the boy's shoulders, the chocolate brown brushing against the backs of his hands every now and then. The platinum blonde let out a sigh as his belt was dropped to the floor, their feet tangled in the mess of clothes already piled there. It took little effort and even less time before both men had their pants pooled around their legs, their breaths shaky and nearly in sync as hands roamed each others' newly exposed flesh, electricity jolting through them as each brush and stroke renewed their burning lust. Hope's expression turned feral, determined as his hand trailed up and over the broad, shapely epidermal, fingers ghosting along a sensitive junction in the neck before roughly gripping smooth locks of hazel, pulling down with more strength than necessary as he ravaged the newly arched skin. Noel let out a surprised whimper, his hands shaking as he gripped the forearms of his assailant, unable to overcome his physical desires to stop this. The older man snickered into the crook of his neck.

"Did you really think I was going to let you lead?"

The brunette mewled as a well learned hand worked itself down his abdomen, ghosting over his throbbing ache and making its way between spread thighs. Noel made to turn the situation around, steeling himself with new resolve as he clutched at the smooth arms teasing him now. He thought he'd gain the upper hand; he was clearly more built between the two of them. But then something hit another and _oh_ there went his willpower, his body convulsing as he now gripped onto this man for sheer support. He met sea foam eyes with pleading cobalt.

Words weren't needed as the younger of the two dug crescents into porcelain flesh, his body trembling at the hand invading his intimate places. Hope loosened his grip on the brunette's hair, running a tongue over dry lips as his urges threatened to spill forth. With a cock of his head, he grinned at the boy in his clutches, his free hand teasing various erogenous zones.

"How old are you, Noel?"

The brunette offered a quizzical expression followed by an intake of breath as it hitched in his throat, a pressing sensation between shaky legs halting any thought process. Hope smirked, humming questioningly as his fellow club crawler struggled to remain standing.

"Eight—Eighteen."

"Oh?"

The older man arched a brow at that, feeling slightly creepy before recalling that Noel was the one who came onto him. Said brunette watched with curious eyes, lips parted as he panted shallowly, neck still pulled back. The flaxen haired man smirked deviously before leaning in to his willing victim.

"Eighteen it is then."

His motion was slow and steady, the young man moaning into his ear a little more throatily with each penetration. Hope whispered the numbers across the other's flushed cheek, reveling in the mewls he received when a second finger was added and the count reset. Upon adding the fourth finger, Noel was a blubbering mess, sweating and clutching at his torturer while he no longer heard his crescendoing moans. The older man withdrew his hand, eyelids heavy as he regarded his work. He released the silky hair from his grip, moving his hand instead to the muscle wound over Noel's shoulder, pushing the teen to his knees. Pale blue eyes were glazed over as the boy shivered at the lingering sensation between his legs, steadying himself with hands pressed against pale thighs. Hope worked his hands into that chocolate mop of hair once his plaything began to work, the slick heat around his throbbing ache driving him to sink his nails into the flesh of Noel's shoulders. The resulting whimper reverberated in the teen's mouth, Hope suddenly wishing he hadn't done that as his legs began to buckle at the vibrato. The teen released his captive with a resounding pop, raising a shaky arm to rid himself of the string of saliva dribbling down his chin with the back of his hand while he caught the man's line of sight. Hope growled at the tease, hoisting the muscular boy to his feet and shoving him roughly against the cold steel before hooking his hands behind his knees and lifting the brunette with little difficulty. The platinum haired man looked between the pair of pale blue eyes as he tentatively poked at him, lips curled as he tried to restrain himself from taking the boy rough and hard. He shivered when muscled arms found themselves around his neck, breath gruff and husky against his lips.

"What are you waiting for?

Something flashed behind green eyes as the man entered his partner deep and slow, a shared groan filling the enclosed anisotropic space. Noel thrashed violently as the heat radiated from within him, his hands gripping tightly at white blonde strands while his body convulsed, muscles tense and burning with the strain as he hooked his ankles together, forcing the older man into him fully. Hope let out a gasp, releasing a leg to steady himself against the wall behind the moaning boy, his palm sliding from the sweat. His eyes wandered over the bronzed body while he allowed Noel to adjust to the new sensation, pausing upon a peaked nipple. Tongue between teeth in a primal gesture, Hope leaned forward to capture the pinkened bud, nipping and tugging at the tender flesh while his tongue worked its tip, the brunette's legs tightening around his waist and hips jerking against his in wonton need, unashamed of the noises escaping him now. With a lingering tug, Hope let the skin free, leaning in for one last kiss to signify a farewell. His nose trailed along the cleft of this man's bosom, breathing in his sultry scent as he made his way up to his neck arched in a welcoming gesture. Emerald green lingered on a spot for a moment, delivering feather light kisses as he slowly pulled out of his captive before sinking his teeth in, simultaneously thrusting his manhood deep into the burning cavern. The cry Noel released only sparked a higher level of primal instinct in Hope as he repeated the action, hooking his free hand back under the boy's leg to lift him into a better position. Noel was all moans and wandering hands as he tossed his head from side to side, eyes clenched shut in ecstasy. The pricks of nails against his back, the scrapes along his scalp only drove Hope to pound into the boy harder, faster, his grunts staccatoed alongside Noel's rhythmic jerky moans. The alcohol was getting to him, lips numb as he swallowed his toy's cries, hands clenching the brunette's rear as his pattern became erratic. Without warning, the hot stream splashed across his abdomen, the brunette breaking the kiss to throw back his head in a silent scream, his skull connecting noisily with the wall while Hope's eyes widened substantially, trying to fight off the inevitable end as he was clenched repeatedly. The euphoria and erotic visuals pushed him over the edge, crushing the teen against the wall as his own thundering spasms brought him forward, seeking stability as he let loose inside his newfound lover. Everything was speckled with white, his body tingling with a sensational glow before he let down his partner onto shaky legs, gripping his forearm when he stumbled. Hope couldn't help but smirk at the way he limped as he bent to pull his trousers up. Dressing his lower half as well as he could with number hands and a lethargic mind, the platinum blonde was taken off guard when a hand stroked his jawline. Noel was watching him with the same look he'd given the man in the club. He jutted his jaw forwards with a smirk, dress shirt and jacket balled at his hip in his free hand.

"What do you say to round two?"

A cock of the eyebrow, a press of a button, a halt, a key in lock, lips fervently pressed against each other, across flesh in the darkness. Hope sighed contentedly as he was sprawled back on the bed, his own treatment being turned back on him. The kisses were slower, now, more passionate as Noel climbed above him, sharp hip bones peeking out in a tease from beneath unbuttoned pants while Hope was relieved of his own. He smiled as a hand was brought gingerly to his face, intent on more than just using him. As the brunette's hand snaked its way between his legs, Hope couldn't help but think that maybe; just maybe, this boy could be more than a one night stand.


End file.
